Tagarela
by Kelen Yoru
Summary: - "Você sempre falou demais." -


Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto. Enredo original pertencente à Kelen_chama. Feito de fã para fã, plagio é crime, seja original e "crie". Agradecimentos especiais à minha beta: Fran_Hyuuga

Antes de lerem a história, quero avisar que usei o nome "Aiko" para a mãe do Neji por que é um nome simples, bonito e que eu gosto muito. Quem souber o nome de verdade dela, por favor, me avise.

Hoje é segunda-feira.

A esta hora eu deveria estar fazendo uma instigante prova de matemática. Deveria, se não fosse o simples fato de que hoje é feriado. Não que eu seja uma dessas nerds obcecadas por escola, mas quando há uma regra implícita em sua família que qualquer tempo livre deve ser dedicado aos parentes, a escola torna-se um verdadeiro _Spa_.

_**~/~/~/~/~**_

- Fusca Azul! – A voz de Hanabi veio acompanhada de um leve soco no meu braço. Quem mesmo tinha ensinado a ela esta brincadeira? Ah, sim! Eu! Kami-sama, dai-me paciência...

Voltei-me para a janela, em um claro sinal de que não queria brincar. Felizmente, Hanabi entendeu o recado. Observando a paisagem, reconheci alguns prédios e senti o coração descompassado com a ansiedade. Estávamos chegando.

A casa onde a família se reunia desta vez seria a dos meus tios, Hizashi e Aiko*.

Tia Aiko é uma mulher gentil e bondosa, o Tio Hizashi é um homem divertido e caloroso. Eu não os adoro particularmente, acho-os "sociáveis" demais, mas alguém que não aperte suas bochechas ou implique com seu esmalte preto com certeza não merece ser odiado.

Outro motivo para minha preferência à casa deles é o meu primo, Neji.

Desde pequenos sempre fomos muito próximos, ou quase isso. Na época, eu não tinha forças para brincar e ele não tinha ânimo, então, simplesmente apreciávamos a companhia um do outro (em um quase monólogo da minha parte, devo acrescentar), mas creio que éramos próximos sim.

Além disto, o _nii-san_ (maneira "carinhosa" pela qual eu o chamava) ama essas reuniões tanto quanto eu, o que nos faz pedir socorro um ao outro em momentos de desespero, ainda que eu jamais tenha conseguido manter uma conversa decente com ele.

_**~/~/~/~/~**_

- Então, é Arika Takarano? – Tentei puxar assunto com meu primo enquanto observava a capa do Cd entre minhas mãos.

- Sim. – Bom, pelo menos ele disse alguma coisa.

- Eu pensei que fosse Akira Takarano. – Continuei, não pretendia desistir tão cedo. Escolheria mil vezes tentar me divertir junto dele a ter que corresponder aos sorrisos educados dos meus parentes.

- Não, é Arika. – Três palavras! Estamos evoluindo. O tom grave da sua voz havia sido tedioso, mas eu me permiti sorrir calorosamente em resposta.

- Eu estava procurando por Akira. – Falei com falso entusiasmo, recebendo um olhar analítico dos perolados. – Talvez por isso, não achava o Cd.

- Talvez... – Neji franziu levemente o cenho em um movimento quase imperceptível, mas que eu conseguia ver com facilidade. Provavelmente, ele não estava gostando do rumo da conversa.

Suspirei cansada, declarando minha derrota. Recoloquei a capa no lugar e observei o cômodo ao redor.

Estava exatamente igual à última vez que o vi. A cama de casal junto à janela, que Lee, um dos poucos amigos do nii-san, jurava ter propósitos imorais – o que deixava Tenten, a outra amiga, se corroendo de ciúmes.

Claro que eu sabia não ser nada disso. Além da tia Aiko e do próprio Neji, eu era a única que conhecia o verdadeiro segredo do móvel. Nii-san se movimentava muito à noite e cairia de qualquer cama de solteiro comum. De uma forma estranha, eu me sentia feliz por guardar este segredo, como se conhecesse algo mais daquele adolescente de aparência tão imponente.

Havia também duas cômodas com um enorme espelho entre elas, um _electric bass_ no canto e uma mesa no centro do quarto. Na parede oposta encontrava-se uma estante cujas prateleiras pareciam quase quebrar a qualquer momento com o peso. É incrível como aquele conglomerado de mangás, Rpg's e Dvd's recebe mais atenção do que eu.

Suspirei, desta vez resignada. Confesso ter certa curiosidade com o que meu primo pensa em relação a mim, mas começo a aceitar que talvez nunca venha a saber. Afinal, estamos sós neste quarto e ele me ignora com uma facilidade admirável – muito embora eu saiba não ser este um ato difícil.

Fixei minha atenção sobre ele, notando quão vulnerável parecia sentado no chão, com as pernas graciosamente flexionadas e as costas largas eretas e apoiadas contra a mesa. Seus dedos passeavam rápidos pelo controle e os olhos pareciam brilhar enquanto acompanhavam precisos os movimentos no televisor.

Neji parecia bem concentrado em derrotar algum tipo de demônio, eu acho, mas podia ver seus lábios, em movimentos quase inexistentes, num ritmo perfeito com a voz da cantora, a tal de Arika Takarano. Enquanto observava o demônio do vídeo-game adquirir cada vez mais vantagem, prestava atenção na letra confusa e tentava descobrir o gênero da canção. Não chegava a ser _metal sinfônico_, tampouco um _gothic metal_. _G__othic lolita, _talvez? Provavelmente era _elegant gothic aristocrat, _talvez...

Fui até a cama e deixei-me cair sobre ela de uma vez, ciente de que o nii-san odiava quando fazia isso. Eu sabia e ele sabia que eu sabia, contudo, preferi ignorar. Fechei os olhos, sentindo o colchão macio sob as minhas costas e a música invadir minha cabeça.

A canção se repetia, desta vez numa versão instrumental. Uma voz sinistra soou ao fundo – "_game over_" – e minutos depois senti o nii-san subir na cama, selando nossos lábios logo após. Então medo, ansiedade, alegria, satisfação, desejo... Todos os sentimentos que sempre reprimi e julguei errados vieram à tona em poucos segundos, enquanto uma forte corrente elétrica apoderava-se do meu corpo. Afastei-me por instinto, mas, quando ia tentar dizer algo, ele colocou o indicador levemente sobre minha boca:

- Você sempre falou demais. – E senti seus lábios quentes sobre os meus novamente.

_**Tagarela**_

13/10/10

by Kelen Yoru

Quem quiser, pode dar uma olhadinha na musica que o Neji e a Hina estavam ouvindo. Não tenho certeza se eles gostariam dessa música, foi mais pelo trocadilho do nome. (^/^)

.com/watch?v=FGduOLGYic0

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Também quero agradecer de verdade a minha florzinha linda: Fran_Hyuuga!

Flor, muito obrigada por betar essa one. E como é uma fic bem doce e fofinha igual a você e seu aniversário foi esses dias (e também porque eu só te dei parabéns pelo orkut ¬¬) eu quero te dar essa one de presente!

Feliz Aniversário Linda! (de novo... ^^?)


End file.
